


Le Magazine de l'Avenir

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-posted on FF.net, F/M, LITERALLY, Time Traveling Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Alya doesn't know where it came from but the date was from 2028 -  twelve years into the future!And with a title like Héro, she knows she has to take a peek inside.How much trouble can one time traveling magazine cause?





	1. Encounter: Alya

 

Alya had no idea how this got into her bag, but there it was.  The title of the magazine was “ _Héro_.” The date on the top right corner was October 2028- _Twelve years into the future_! The male form on the cover was breath-taking. Golden hair in a mane surrounding a beautiful face that bore a black mask and green feline eyes—

_Chat Noir?_

 

It was indeed the feline themed hero on the cover; his black leather cat suit was different. The bell was missing, and the shoulders seemed to have metal pads. Pauldrons after a fashion. The front was unzipped revealing a sinfully toned abdomen. His smirk was devilish. Like the cat that had gotten the canary.

The Cover Story was,

“A Salute to Chat Noir! An in-depth look at Paris’s favorite black cat in honor of Halloween.” Alya wondered if she should open it, but her curiosity drove her onwards. Inside there were colorful pictures of other superheroes and there, at the bottom of the staff page was Alya Césaire  EIC of “ _Héro_!”

She flipped through more pages and saw there was a small set of Halloween interviews from-from _Team Miraculous_!

_Calm down, Alya! Just calm down!_

 

Ladybug was the first of these. Alya eagerly flipped through the magazine and there was her red spotted heroine sitting on a chair. Her uniform was a little different too. It looked thicker than spandex, more like a racing jumpsuit. She had black gloves and boots where the spots were red, and there was a plain black belt on which two yo-yo’s hung. She also appeared to have a pair of gossamer wings spread behind her. Her mask and twin tails were the same. Though, the twin tails were clearly much longer.

 

_We check in with Paris’s preeminent Heroine, Ladybug, about her feelings and traditions for Halloween._

_A-Thanks for dropping by Ladybug. I’m sure you’re very busy in your real life as well as in your heroing life._

_LB- No problem at all!_

_A-So how do you feel about Halloween?_

_LB- I enjoy the holiday very much! My favorite holiday is still Christmas though._

_A-How do you and your family celebrate?_

_LB-We have a small party, just friends and family. Simple family foods and we have our own sort of costume contest. I’ve been forbidden from entering anymore._

_A-Why is that?_

_LB-I kept winning too many in a row. My family and friends decided I had an unfair advantage._

_A-Being a superhero?_

_LB “laughs”- Oh, nothing do with that._

_A- what’s your favorite costume, aside from this one?_

_LB- My favorite costume aside from this one? One year I went as a very scary were-cat._

_A-Were-Cat?_

_LB-It was a dare from a dear friend of mine. He held up his end too._

_A-What was he?_

_LB-A very handsome were-wolf. He’s not a fan of dogs._

_A-I suppose that dear friend wouldn’t be Chat Noir, would it?_

_LB-Chat Noir is a very dear friend._

_A-But you won’t confirm if he’s that one. What is your favorite halloween treat?_

_LB-A family recipe for pumpkin doughnuts._

_It was then that Ladybug’s yo-yo beeped._

_LB-I have to go, that was Chat Noir. There’s a situation down town._

_A-Thanks for coming by._

_With that Ladybug exited the room._

Alya was floored by what she’d read. She flipped to the next page and found a young man with a green helmet and visor wearing green light leather armor and a larger shell-like shield strapped to his back. 

 

_Shield Turtle? Who is Shield Turtle?_ Aly flipped to the next page and blinked at the next woman. She looked like the akuma victim Volpina, but her name was listed as “Red Fox.” It almost looked like it was Alya herself, but that would be preposterous! She flipped to the next page and there was a blonde woman with a definite Bee theme to her outfit: Yellow striped unitard, black boots, black gloves, a stinger like rapier on her belt, a black stripped mask, and in her hair was a golden comb keeping her hair up in a french twist. On her back were insectoid wings, similar to Ladybug’s but these looked more suited to a bee. 

Alya went directly to the Chat Noir feature and _—wow_. 

Chat Noir was draped over a couch like male model in a picture that stretched two pages. Alya flipped the page and it showed him siting next to Ladybug with a dopey grin on his face. Ladybug wore a glowing smile. There were other pictures of him alone or with those other three heroes. The Feature covered his first appearance and then there was a section on,

“Romance?” Alya studied the rumors about Chat Noir and Ladybug. Nothing was confirmed to the bespectacled journalist’s dismay. 

 

“Halloween Noir”

_A-What’s your favorite part of Halloween?_

_CN- spending time with my friends and eating junk food._

_A-Does a special Lady appear?_

_CN-Every night in my dreams._

 

Then there was an add for Miraculous by- _by Marinette_! It was a clothing line inspired by Team Miraculous and the main male model was drop dead gorgeous. The female model was-

_Marinette? When did you grow up?_ Alya thought. 26 year old Marinette stood in a Ladybug inspired gown next to a man in a clearly Chat Noir inspired outfit. 

 

Wait, that blond hair, those green eyes, that smile-

_Adrien Agreste is modeling Marinette’s line and she doesn’t appear to have combusted? Miracles do happen!_

Marinette would grow up to be a very beautiful young woman with slim but very noticeable curves. She looked extremely fit. Her hair was worn in a long braid over her shoulder.

 

She flipped past that page and saw there was a brief article about Marinette’s Miraculous line.

“The young Parisienne designer and her husband spent a lot of time with each of the members of Team Miraculous to understand them to better capture their personalities for the lines based on them.”

_Husband_? The picture below it made Alya drop the magazine in shock. Before she’d lost her grip on it, the picture was of a radiant Marinette being hugged by a beaming Adrien. 

 

This was how Nino would find her and the magazine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to _Le Magazine de l'Avenir._  
>  This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter Miraculous fic.  
> I've written five other one-shots in the past on Fanfiction.Net, but I've not yet attempted something that will last more than one chapter.  
> I will be updating this once a month.  
> See you in October!  
> -MP
> 
> Note Added January 8, 2018  
> After finding out Marinette's age from S2, I've elected to change this to being a twelve year jump, instead of ten, since we find out she's only turning fourteen and wasn't sixteen like I'd previously thought.   
> So....yeah. I'm going through and fixing this.  
> Originally it was a ten year jump, and I also had the kids too old at one point because, again, I over estimated the ages of the pair of lovebirds who are a love square


	2. Encounter 2:  Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Le Magazine de l’avenir, Alya had found a curious magazine called “Héro” from October of 2028, and inside she saw many images of future heroes, but what shocked the curious aspiring journalist was a photograph of her best friend married to said best friend’s secret crush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I wrote this chapter back in September. Anything in here that looks spoiler based is accidental.

* * *

Nino was worried when Alya didn’t show up immediately after school finished. They had a date after all! Well not a date-date but it was a start. He found her in the doorway of their classroom in a stupor making incoherent noises that would put some of Marinette’s babbling fits to shame.

“Babe?” he asked. He waved a hand in front of his girlfriend’s face and there was no reaction. He took a step forward but felt something odd under the tip of his sneaker. He looked down and saw a strange ad was featuring a guy who looked like he could be Adrien all grown up and a lady who— **_Marinette?! Dude!_ ** He flipped the magazine shut and the cover made his jaw drop.

Not just the date, though that would explain  _ why _ that guy looked like a grown up Adrien, because it was. It was Chat Noir that really had him shocked. The dude looked Bad. Ass!  Gone was the somewhat cool catboy, in his place a rocking Lion Man!

 

Nino probably should have been more shocked over a magazine that was clearly from the future, but he lived in a city where people were regularly possessed by demon butterflies and a pair of superheroes regularly appeared and took care of business while looking totally sick doing it. Man, he wished he could be that cool. He flipped back to that ad he’d seen whenever the magazine was on the floor and just stared at the giant his best friend would grow up to be. Seriously, Adrien was going to be freaking huge. Marinette looked freaking tiny in comparison, but she was totally a hot babe. Damn, she was going to group up fine. He wondered how sexy Alya would look in twelve years…Oops! Can’t drool on that! Nino snapped out of it and focused on the ad and it was for a line of clothes called “Miraculous by Marinette.” So she did it! She was a famous designer, and at such a young age. Sweet.

 

Nino flipped the page and saw the interview about Marinette and— _ DUDE! _ she married Adrien! Man, he did not even want to imagine Chloe’s reaction to a magazine like this. He looked over and saw there was some sort of personality quiz, and he was at the end of the magazine. So, he decided to flip to the middle where there was a two page picture of the very, very grown up Chat Noir. Damn. He was probably a model in his real life, which would be so freaking unfair! Some people have all the luck. He read the feature and it was stuff that he already knew, mostly, but he also was dating the brain behind the  _ Ladyblog _ . That was kinda a hazard of dating a devoted journalist. Speaking of being all grown-up, Ladybug was looking freaking hot even if her outfit was less skintight than before—were those wings? Though, who were those other three dudes hanging about in costumes? Maybe the table of contents would help him.

 

He flipped and his eyes notice the writing at the bottom of the page,

“EIC Alya Césaire” No way! Alya was living her dream too. Too bad this didn’t seem to have a music section, or he’d see if he had made it big too. Though, even if he hadn’t, the fact his friends had would make him happy. Though it was be awesome if he were famous too. What the _ —Team Miraculous? _ Weren’t those the things Hawkmoth was always sending goons after? The interviews were listed in order: Shield Turtle, Red Fox, and Queen Bee. Wow. Wait, more superheroes? That sounded totally wicked!

 

Nino had meant to flip to the first hero listed, Shield Turtle, but found himself on the Queen Bee page. She looked regal, he guessed. She looked a little familiar. Nah. No way that this lady was a grown up Chloe of all people! There were some people who never matured and miss “My-Daddy’s-the-Mayor-of-Paris” was one of them. She already acted like toddler. Maybe by then she’d be up to behaving like a grade schooler.He glanced at her interview and that cinched it. This lady had  _ way _ too much class to be Chloe. He was hanging around Alya too much. He flipped to Shield Turtle and that was one righteous looking dude! The green was a bit much, but man he had a gnarly look going on. That shield looked like it was big enough to surf on!

 

_ A: Thanks for making time to stop by ST. _

_ ST: No problems, babe! Foxy, LB, Queen Bee, and Chat-man have it covered. And if anything goes really wrong, Mama Pea can fill my spot and get them out of trouble no problem! _

Nino blinked. Who was this “Mama Pea” and why would she be called in to fill in for this guy?

 

_ A: Gossip aside, How do you feel about Halloween? _

_ ST: It’s one of the most righteous holidays ever, right next to Chrismas. _

_ A: Any special way you celebrate it? _

_ ST: Me and my girl Foxy usually go to a friend’s house for the annual party. _

_ A: Anything fun happen there? _

_ ST: Well, without giving too much away, we do the usual stuff like costumes and lots of junk food. I have a friend whose family makes the most awesome food this side of anywhere. _

_ A: What’s your favorite costume you’ve ever worn? I’m guessing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle? _

_ ST: *laughing* That’s a great idea! Nah. My best costume was going as a basket of laundry one year. It was so convincing, my friend’s mom totally thought she’d forgotten to do her chores again. _

_ A: What’s your favorite Halloween food? _

_ ST: There’s this bakery that sells really really good pumpkin macaroons. _

_ A: Is it the one my Friend’s family runs? _

_ ST: Not sure. *pauses* Oh, right, you’re totally besties with that designer who made those clothes based on the team! Yeah, I think that’s the one. _

_ A: Once again, thank you for stopping by ST. Give my best to Ladybug and the others! _

_ ST: You bet, babe! _

 

Nino blinked. That dude was. AMAZING. Future Paris was in some really good hands! Chat Noir and Ladybug probably got more amazingly awesome with age, but this teammate looked like he would be the coolest ever. He Flipped to the next page and his eyes bugged out a little. That was not Vulpina. That was not Vulpina at all! Nino had thought she’d changed her name to get better PR, ya know but no. This was someone  _ new _ and she was— He wiped his drool a bit because she was wearing a skin tight outfit, and her curves were completely and utterly bodacious. He felt guilty drooling over this future heroine with his girlfriend still a babbling mess but he wasn’t blind, man. There was something about her red-brown eyes that was familiar to him and her two-toned hair, despite being in a similar style to that akuma villain. He looked down and raised an eyebrow.

“Due to a scheduling conflict, EIC Alya was unable to conduct this interview as she had planned and instead special corresponded Rose Lavillant conducted this interview”

Rose? It could happen.

 

_ R: It’s so very nice that you stopped by Miss Fox. I’m sorry Alya isn’t here. _

_ RF: That’s perfectly ok. Happy to support Héro! _

_ R: That’s very kind of you. How do you feel about Halloween. _

_ RF: Hands down my favorite holiday. It’s the one day a year I could go out like this and people will think I’m just dressed up for a party. _

_ R: Have you ever done that? _

_ RF*winks* If I told you, that would ruin the fun. So better look twice at any Red Foxes you see this year. _

_ R:How do you and your family celebrate Halloween? _

_ RF: When I was younger, I usually had to baby sit my younger siblings, but now ST and I go to a friend’s party. _

_ R: What kind of party is that? _

_ RF: The normal kind: junk food, drinks, party games like costume contests. _

_ R: Ever win one? _

_ RF: Not yet, but I think I have a shot this year. _

_ R: What’s your favorite Halloween food? _

_ RF: *laughs* Does pumpkin spice latte count as a food? I’m just joking! A family friend’s pumpkin spice donuts. Hold up. _

_ Red Fox’s flute let out a tone. _

_ RF: Sorry, but I’ve got to go. It was nice talking to you! _

_ R: I understand Miss Fox. Thank you for stopping by. _

 

Nino’s jaw was dropped. He couldn’t believe it. It was staring him right in the face! He joined his girlfriend in making random noises, but the, again, it wasn’t everyday that he found his girlfriend was a future superhero and so was he! Who else could Shield Turtle be! He even had the same taste for Marinette’s family’s pumpkin macaroons! He was going to grow up to be totally rad!

 

It was too much awesome for him to handle. Nino Exe has stopped working.

 

“What kind of new loser tactic is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! See you all in November!


	3. Encounter 3: Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Le magazine de ‘avenir, Nino found Alya babbling incoherently in the doorway of their classroom and almost stepped on a curious magazine at her feet. After seeing it was from the future, he decided to read it. After putting too many clues together, he joined Alya in her babbling. Now a third person has found this piece of future contraband.
> 
> ———————————————————————————— ——————

It was all Sabrina’s fault. If she hadn’t been home sick with some icky bug, like the selfish brat she was, then Chloe wouldn’t have forgotten her _Gabriel_ purse at school. She had to have it, so back to the school where she would undoubtedly run into some of the other unfortunate students she had to go to school with. Honestly, the only reason she even attended this school was because her father and the principal were old friends from, well she honestly didn’t care where from.  Her way into the classroom was blocked by two of the biggest losers in class: the girl who dared call herself the number one Ladybug fan, an honor that was _clearly hers and hers alone_ and that low-class hanger-on who insisted on clinging to Adrien like a leach. How pathetic did one have to be to constantly subject someone to their presence whenever it was _clearly_  unwanted. It was almost as bad as Marinette.

 

Chloe sniffed and pushed past him only to see something hit the floor. She ignored it and there her precious purse sat, making the rest of the room look as drab as Marinette’s wardrobe. She was on he way out whenever she noticed something in Nino’s hands. A magazine of some sort. The fine glossy cover indicted this wasn’t some common trashy magazine either. She pulled it out of Nino’s hands without so much as a by your leave and flipped it shut and blinked at the male form on the cover. He was fairly cute, not as cute as Adrikins, but he was still nice looking. Hmm? What was up with the date? October 2028? Were these losers trying to have fun poking fun at people with a prank magazine? How utterly pathetic? Though, this cost too much money to just randomly make, and the two losers who were looking more like idiots than usual definitely didn’t have the resources to pull something like that off.

She could, of course. 

Did that make this silly thing _real?_ She opened it up and found that it was some sort of superhero themed magazine. Wait, yes! There she was! Ladybug! She eagerly flipped to Ladybug’s pages and smiled widely. This had to be real and Ladybug grew up to be a completely amazing heroine! That outfit was far  more fashionable than her current one. While it looked good on her and Ladybug, it wasn’t something many could pull off. She even incorporated Chloe’s colors from when she was Antibug! It was official! She and Ladybug must be BFF’s in the future! This magazine had to be 100% real! Chloe thumbed through the rest of the pages. Oh. So that really was Chat Noir on the cover? He did grow up to be very cute. Chloe wondered how handsome Adrien would look by that point.  With a dreamy giggle she flipped the page and nearly let out an excited shriek.

 

That was her! She was a hero! She did it! Oh she must have become best friends with Ladybug and she must have gotten her superpowers from wherever Ladybug had gotten hers!

Though, the mask was making her face look less radiant the usual, almost like it wasn’t even her under the mask! It was probably the Photographer’s fault.

“Chloe, give that back!” Nino was back to speaking like a real boy again.

“No! You don’t get to keep this to yourself! Are you afraid I’ll find out you’re a pathetic loser in the future?” she sneered.

“How do you know—.”

“Even someone as dense as Marinette would figure this out!”

“Hey!” Alya had joined in too.

“Give it back, now,” Nino said holding a hand out for it.

“Sorry, finder’s keepers!” Chloe said.

“Then it’s mine because I _found_ it first!” Alya said.

“Well it’s mine now!” Chloe said. She flipped a page and her jaw dropped. She. Wanted. That. Future. Dress. Now! It was beautiful and it was Ladybug, and it was worn by a so-so Chinese woman with blue eyes—MARINETTE! Someone was stupid enough to let her model for them? The male model with her was to die for—Adrien! Oh, he was every bit as handsome as Chole thought he’d be. Oh, she was going to be so lucky in the future. That brand—no way! No. There was no way that Marinette of all people would have a label like _that_ with a dress Chloe deemed fit to be worn! She was just going to have to stop that now with the design from this magazine! Then she’d have it all! Alya reached for the magazine and Chloe held it away and found herself looking at the next page. Nino and Alya exchanged looks. They knew what was on that page.

“ ** _NOOO! SHE IS NOT GETTING MY ADRIKINS! NO! NOT HAPPENING! I’LL GET HER DEPORTED FROM PARIS_**!” Chloe shrieked. It was during her angry hand gesturing that she lost her grip on the magazine.

 

She had to get it back! She had to destroy Marinette now with her designs from the future to prevent that travesty from coming to pass.

“Oh no you don’t!” Alya said running for it too.  Nino nodded and tried to flank Chloe.

“Sa-oh, right,” Chloe rolled her eyes. She’d have to do this herself!

 

There was a collision which sent the magazine fluttering down to the first floor. The magazine, front side down, was picked up by a hand bearing a silver ring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —————————————————————————————————————— 
> 
> Queen Bee isn’t Chloe. Sorry for the psyche-out but it’s actually Rose. She wanted to be “Princess Bee” but the others told her she wasn’t a princess, but a queen, so she accepted the name.
> 
> Also sorry for the abruptness that is the Chloe chapter but I really, really don’t like being in her head any longer than I have to be.
> 
> Note added evening November 2, 2016:  
> This was written PRE-NYCC. I had everything written before I even posted chapter 1.


	4. Encounter 4: Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Le magazine de l’avenir, Chloe had gotten ahold of the magazine and vowed to wreck the future, and the magazine. In the scuffle that ensued after Nino and Alya regained their senses, the magazine ended up being picked by a new person. A person wearing a silver ring._

——————————————————————————————————————— ————

Adrien had begged off getting a ride home, instead choosing to walk. It was a good thing he had. He realized he’d left his cellphone, and his bag, in the classroom. He walked into the common area, headed for the nearest staircase whenever he heard a fluttering and stepped back to avoid a magazine flopping down on his head. Had he been transformed, he had a fe-line that it would have hit him instead. There was some scuffling above him, but the magazine held his attention more. He picked it up and flipped it over, only for his jaw to drop in shock.

That-That-How?! stared at the cover for a while and ignored the shrieks of outrage coming from above him.

That date. _October 2028!_ That was really him? How would something like _this_ end up in the past? He could almost hear Plagg’s taunts now.

He was a part-time magical cat boy and he was _really_ questioning how a magazine from the future ended up in his school?

Though, he turned out pretty darn well, if he had to say so himself. He was also really digging the claw-some upgraded costume. No more bell, though. He _liked_ the bell. His hair seemed so long in the future. He wondered if his lady minded her kitty having a mane. Adrien flipped to the table of contents for this “ _Héro_ ” magazine. Wow. It was as it seemed, a whole magazine dedicated to superheroes was in his future.

EIC Alya Cessaire, that made a lot of sense. He was happy for her.

The issue’s whole theme was Halloween it would seem, with his alter-ego getting the cover story because of being a black cat. That was actually, really cool! To be on a cover as Chat Noir and not because he was a the face of his father’s brand, was something he’d never dreamed would happen.

_What is Team Miraculous? Are there other Miraculous wielders in the future?_

Adrien flipped to his Lady’s interview and had to suppress a downright Chat Noir grin from splitting his face wide open.

_A- what’s your favorite costume, aside from this one?_

_LB- My favorite costume aside from this one? One year I went as a very scary were-cat._

_A-Were-Cat?_

_LB-It was a dare from a dear friend of mine. He held up his end too._

_A-What was he?_

_LB-A very handsome were-wolf. He’s not a fan of dogs._

_A-I suppose that dear friend wouldn’t be Chat Noir, would it?_

_LB-Chat Noir is a very dear friend._

_A-But you won’t confirm if he’s that one. What is your favorite halloween treat?_

_LB-A family recipe for pumpkin doughnuts._

_It was then that Ladybug’s yo-yo beeped._

_LB-I have to go, that was Chat Noir. There’s a situation down town._

_A-Thanks for coming by._

_With that Ladybug exited the room._

 

His lady called him a dear friend and it was likely they knew each other’s secret identities because he would bet his father’s rather vast fortune on the fact he was the one challenged to dress as a werewolf. Ever since he’d become Chat Noir, Adrien was no longer a fan of dogs of any kind. Wolves included. For his lady, he’d dress up as a slobbery wolf if she’d be a fine feline. He shook his head and flipped a page.

“The Guardian passed on his Miraculous?”

“Plagg!” Adrien said carefully covering the kwami's with the magazine.

“Relax, your friends are still being stupid on the second level,” Plagg said, “This new Turtle looks like he’d be some fun. Oh! There’s are Fox and Bee too? Something big must happen for the Great Guardian to give those out in addition to the Black Cat and the Ladybug. Turn the page,” Plagg demanded. Adrien complied.

“That looks like that nosey reporter girl,” Plagg said with an eye roll. Adrien had to admit that it did indeed look a lot like Alya. He flipped to the next one, and at first glance he’d swear if was Chloe but he’d known her since childhood. That was not her. The eyes were wrong and the posture was wrong.

_A: Thanks for stopping by, Queen Bee_

_QB: My pleasure, Mlle. Cessaire. Thank you for having me._

_A: What do you think about Halloween?_

_QB: I like it well enough, but Valentines Day will always be my favorite holiday._

_A: Fair enough. Some people prefer to feel and spread the love._

_QB: Exactly._

_A: What do you and your family do to celebrate Halloween?_

_QB: Well, I and a close friend go to another friend’s party. There’s always good food and everyone’s always so kind and welcoming._

_A: Sounds like you have good friends._

_QB: I do!_

_A: What’s your favorite Halloween treat?_

_QB: Well, I do enjoy candy corn._

_A: Really?_

_QB: Really._

_A:That’s all the questions I have for you. Thanks again, Queen Bee._

_QB: It was really no problem_.

 

That was definitely **_not_** Chloe. It sounded like one of his classmates but he wasn’t quite sure which one. It wasn’t too important, after all he’d know in good time. With a smile he flipped to the cover story and blinked at the two-page photo of himself. Who’s idea was that? He turned the page and the story was generic and nothing written was anything that hadn’t happened to him yet. The Romance rumors were frustratingly vague. Though, the smiles he was giving Ladybug and the ones she gave in return gave the blond hope.

“What’s that?” Plagg said pointing a page that was crinkled under the last page about his alter-ego. He flipped it and smoothed the page before he really looked at it and his jaw dropped. It was him as himself in this hero magazine modeling clothing based on his alter-ego standing next to—His Lady? Those eyes, that confidence. It _had_ to be her. He flipped the page and Adrien EXE crashed after he realized who exactly was in the picture with him on that page, one where he looked truly happy, and she was the same person as His Lady and she was—. He dropped the magazine in shock.

 

Pink shoes  stopped short of stepping on the magazine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy December!  
> Here's the next chapter of Le Magazin De L'Avenir
> 
> Once again, this was written PRE-New York Comic Con.  
> I know by now the spoilers are wide spread but I felt it prudent to keep with what I'd originally written and not alter it to fit the information that had been leaked from the NYCC.  
> After all, this fic was completed back in August, just after Otakon.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Saturnalia, Happy Yule and any other winter holidays I've forgotten.


	5. Encounter 5: Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Le Magazine de l’Avenir, Adrien picked up the magazine before any of the trio could make it down to the first floor to reclaim it, and received the shocks of his life. While stunned with some revelations, another had made their way to where the magazine lay on the ground._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ————————————————————————————————— ———————————

**** Marinette was wondering where Alya and Nino were. They’d ordered some foods for their date “it’s not a date!” and after they didn’t show up, she took it on herself to bring it to them. School had been over for nearly half an hour already. She walked in and Adrien was shocked by something and Nino and Alya were currently trying to keep Chloe from getting down to the first floor? She looked down just as she’d nearly stepped on a slightly beaten up magazine. The glossy back cover had an ad for a perfume that sounded odd “Eau de Bleue.” Then again, it was perfume. The symbol was a peacock’s tail feathers fanned out. It was a Gabriel fragrance? Since when!

“Marinette! Get that magazine out of here!” She looked up to see Alya was trying to keep Chloe from getting down the stairs. She nodded and ran out of the school. She made it home, said hi to her parents and ran up the stairs entered her room and set the food on her desk before she flopped on her chaise.

“I wonder why Alya wanted you to save that magazine!”

“Tikki?” Marinette said.

“It’s got some sort of magical residue on it. I can sense it!” Tikki said. Marinette flipped it over and her jaw dropped. The date being October 2028 wasn’t what caused her jaw to drop.

“Is that Chat Noir?” Marinette asked in a choked voice.

“It appears to be. Wow, he grows up to be really handsome,” Tikki said. Marinette shook her head before she opened the magazine to its table of contents after noting it was dedicated to the black cat because of Halloween.

“Team Miraculous?” she said.

“That must mean the other Miraculouses were handed out. I wonder why?” Tikki said.

“One way to find out, I guess—That’s so great! Alya’s the EIC of this magazine. Though, since it’s about superheroes, I’m not too surprised. I wonder if the _Ladyblog_ is still going?” Marinette said.

“Maybe, but with more than just Ladybug and Chat Noir running around, maybe Alya had not choice but to change the name?” Tikki said.

“Maybe,” Marinette said. She flipped and just stared at her future self for a few moments. She looked amazing! Her hair was so long, something she hadn’t ever thought to do, but she looked good with it and were those wings?!

“Tikki, will I have wings some day?” Marinette asked.

“It’s possible. Every Ladybug is different and as your powers grow, you costume will change too,” Tikki said, “Wings have only been manifested by a few Ladybugs in the past.”

“That’s why Chat Noir’s costume was so different too?” Marinette said as she flipped the magazine shut. The missing bell being a major point of difference.

“Exactly,” Tikki said. Marinette looked closer at the cover image of Chat Noir and noticed his hair was longer too. He looked good at 26, or she assumed he was 26 like she would be. She wondered if she was married.

 

If Marinette had any doubts about this magazine being real, they were done away with whenever she read the interview between her and the future Alya. No one would have known enough to make Ladybug answer that her favorite Halloween food was her family’s pumpkin spice donuts. She flipped a page and found the first of the new heroes: Shield Turtle.

“The Great Guardian chose a successor?” Tikki said.

“This guy seems familiar,” Marinette said before she flipped the page.

“That’s not Lila,” she said.

“She even calls herself “Red Fox.” Though, it’s strange that Alya wouldn’t do this interview herself,” Tikki said.

“You’re right! Wait, ALYA!” Marinette said.

“It could be,” Tikki said with a shrug. Marinette looked at the vulpine heroine and her interview.

“I swear, this is her. Wait,” she flipped back to Shield Turtle.

“That’s Nino. I can’t believe I didn’t see it!” Marinette said, “And they’re dating still!”

“Marinette, knowing too much about the future is dangerous,” Tikki said, “You can’t tell them.”

“I know,” Marinette said, “I wonder why they were fighting over the magazine?” She crossed her arms and then snapped her fingers.

“If they read it, maybe they already _knew_ and Chloe didn’t like something she saw!” Marinette said, “I wonder what it was, though.”

“You could keep reading but be careful, Marinette,” Tikki said.

“Wait, Adrien read this too,” Marinette said, “I wonder why he was so stunned? Maybe I shouldn’t read it.” she set it down and a breeze from the window flipped the page to the next hero: Queen Bee. Marinette blinked and studied it closely.

“Well, at least she’s not Chloe?” Marinette said as she studied the newest Heroine’s responses to Alya’s questions. Those answers from a person who was genuinely a nice person. It reminded her of Rose a little. No. She should stop. She flipped to the Chat Noir feature. He could pose _very_ well.

The information was nothing new, since she was there for most of it. She was annoyed to see people were still speculating about a romance between the pair of them and there was nothing to confirm. Thank goodness. She should really, really stop reading this. As amazing as this magazine was, she needed to make sure nothing bad could be done with it. Maybe she could tell Alya she “accidentally” tossed it into the Seine? Accidentally shredded it into a thousand pieces?

“Tikki, I think we need to destroy this,” she said, “You’re right,  it is too dangerous to have this here and know too much about anyone’s future, especially my own.”

“I’m proud of you Marinette,” Tikki said.

 

“Marinette, your friends are here to see you!”

“Coming Maman!” Marinette said before she stood and the pages fluttered again. She sat down hard. Adult Adrien. Adult. Adrien! He was so sinfully hot. Who was that—WHAT?! SHe-he-they-WHAT! They were dressed in Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired outfits. Those designs were similar to something she’d been working on for fun earlier but pulled off with more skill than she current had—wait, the ad was for a clothing line—

“TIKKI!” she shrieked pointing to the brand’s name: Miraculous by Marinette.

She did it and Adrien was her model! WHAT!

“Way to go Marinette! It even looks like that gown you were working on last week!” Tikki said.

“It _is_ that gown,” Marinette said. She flipped a page and she threw herself out of her chair.

“ _and her husband…_ ” Husband. ADRIEN! She flopped back babbling incoherently. Tikki heard footsteps and hid in the pillows on Marinette’s bed.

 

“Oh shoot, she found it!” Alya burst into the room and saw Marinette was in a happy daze. She quickly ripped all the Adrien pictures down and ripped the Adrien schedule out of the ceiling and stuffed them all under Marinette’s bed. She had Marinette’s back.

“It’s ok, guys,” she said waving Adrien and Nino up into the loft.  

“Is she going to be ok, babe?” Nino asked.

“Soon enough, but it’s not everyday you see a magazine from the future give you such good news,” Alya said as she picked up the magazine and made it look like Marinette had become a mess over the ad for her line, and not because of the fact it showed the she and Adrien would be married in the future. Adrien looked around the room. He saw something move on her bed and casually stretched before he casually stretched and this gave Plagg a peak out before the kwami ducked back into Adrien’s pocket.

“We need to get rid of this,” Nino said, “As cool as this is, we need to make sure someone like Chloe can’t use this for evil. We need get rid of it.”

“I agree,” Adrien said. As nice as it was, and as amazing as it had been, he knew that it had to go.

“But think about what we could learn,” Alya said. Marinette snapped out of her daze. She stood up grabbing the magazine from Alya,

 

“They’re right. If we know too much, things might not happen,” Marinette said before she looked at it regretfully one last time and made her way down stairs and the others followed her as she flung it into a bread oven, incinerating the magazine, “How much did each of you read?”

“I read the interviews with Ladybug and Chat Noir and looked at the new heroes and an ad,” Alya said.

“My ad,” Marinette said.

“You saw that too?” Adrien said. Marinette nodded with a blush on her face. Adrien blushed a little too.

“Ok, so we all saw Marinette and Adrien are a couple in the future?” Nino said.

“Even Chloe saw that.” Marinette looked at Alya.

“She read this magazine?” Marinette said.

“Unfortunately while I was in a state of shock, and Nino was too, she got a hold of it,” Alya said, “I know she had less than honorable intentions with its info.”

“Totally,” Nino said.

“She’d better not try to steal that gown’s design. I’ve already designed it in this time,” Marinette said.

“You have?” Adrien said.

“I did,” Marinette said proudly with a huge blush.

“That’s awesome!” Nino said.

“Where do we go from here?” Alya said.

“I guess we pretend we didn’t read a magazine you edit from the future,” Adrien said.

“How about we finally go on our date, babe?” Nino said.

“I almost forgot about that. Was that bag in your room for us?” Alya said. Marinette nodded.

“Be right back, Nino!” Alya bolted up the stairs and was back in a flash. She left with a wink to Marinette and Adrien who blushed bright red.

“Could we talk?” Adrien said. Marinette nodded before she led the way back to her room.

 

She had a mini heart attack after they were both in the room. The walls-oh they were gone. Alya must have done it. She really _was_ the best friend ever.

“Looking at you all grown up made me realize a few things,” Adrien said, “Made a few other things clear too.”

“Really?” Marinette said. Adrien nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a kwami?!

“Plagg!” Marinette looked up to see Tikki had come out of hiding.

“Tikki!” Marinette said.

“Long time no see, Tikki!” Plagg said, “You. Do you have any cheese? I’m starving and he promised to feed me until he went all gaga over that magazine!”

Kwami were paired with Miraculous. The only active Miraculous in the city were the Ladybug, the Butterfly, the Turtle and the Black Cat—Black Cat. This Kwami was a black cat!

“Chat Noir?” Marinette said with a gasp. Adrien nodded with a very Chat Noir like grin.

“Surprised, My Lady?” he said.

“This is so stupid!” Marinette said, “You as Chat Noir like Me as Ladybug and Me as Marinette has a huge Crush on you as Adrien!” Adrien blushed and looked to the side,

“You have a crush on me?”

“An embarrassingly huge one,” Marinette said.

“Here I thought you were just a shy fangirl,” Adrien said.

“ ** _Mon dieu!_** You saw my room those times as Chat Noir,” Marinette said burying her face in her hands.

“It’s ok. If you want, I can show you my Ladybug stuff to make it even?” Adrien said.

“How are we going to make this work?” Marinette said.

“Well, you two could go on a date,” Tikki said.

“But we’ll have to watch them be all gross all night long,” Plagg complained.

“Plagg, there’s more to life that cheese!” Tikki said.

“You have room to talk, Cookie fiend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done. Today's a double update because the Epilogue is short! Stay tuned. Thanks for reading _Le Magazine de l'Avenir_.  
>  Once again, I reiterate this Fanfic was COMPLETED before September of this year, clear back in the end of AUGUST.  
> Therefore it does not (deliberately) contain any NYCC spoilers. I chose not to alter my fic after I saw those spoilers because I felt it was more genuine to leave it the way I intended it to be before I found out about all that spoiled information.


	6. Epilogue: A Matter of Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's resolved and first dates occur, but magazines just don't travel through time all by theirselves.

**Two Days Later**

Marinette and Adrien were sitting at a small cafe on their first official date, and both were blushing messes.

“Why don’t you pretend you’re transformed,” Adrien said.

“Because I want to be Marinette in this, not Ladybug,” Marinette said.

“With or without the spots, you’re still you. I’m the one who’s different,” Adrien said.

“But you’re not. Not really. Who’d have thought you were a giant dork?” Marinette said.

“But Purr-incess, you know you love mew,” Adrien said with a Chat Noir grin.

“That’s a lot to assume from one date, kitty,” Marinette said with an equally large grin. Their blushing and stuttering was gone.

 

Watching around the corner was three pairs of eyes: Two green and one blue.

“That’s so awesome. I knew putting that magazine in Aunt Alya’s bag would be a good idea!”

“If Maman and Papa catch us, we’re grounded.”

“Quit worrying Louis!”

“You don’t need to be worrying about your parents’ reactions to this. You should have considered your Grandparents instead, mes minous.” The three froze. A pair of raven haired children, twins from the look of it, turned their green eyes to their grandmother. The only blond was notably younger and his blue eyes were wide with fear. Whenever their grandmother was the fierce Madame Peacock, her usually loving demeanor was absent. Her green eyes bore into them, and her silvering blonde hair was swept out of her face by a mask made of blue feathers.

“Hugo. Emma. Louis, what have we told you about misusing the Quantic artifacts your Grandfather has collected?” she said.

“To not to?” Hugo said.

“That’s right, children. I have told you not to touch.” They winced again as their grandfather walked out of the shadows, transformed into Papillon, formerly the villain Hawkmoth. He stood next to their Grandmother and his towering form made them bunch together.

“If we promise to be good, will you not tell Maman or Papa?” Emma asked. She looked like her mother, except her eyes, and she had the same ability to look incredibly innocent when she wished. Hugo joined his twin, looking like the black haired version of his father at that age and Louis, the blue eyed version of his father joined them.

“Remember when Adrien tried to do that?” Madame Peacock said.

“It would never work,” Papillon said mildly, “But that’s the same look he’d give us whenever he wanted to stay up a little bit longer after his bedtime.”

“Emma,” Madame Peacock said holding her hand out and the girl sighed and handed her what looked like a simple hour-glass pendant.

“Fortunately, it’s not damaged,” Papillon said before he motioned the children to him. They formed a huddle and with a turn, they arrived back in the future right in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were waiting with their arms crossed.

“You three are in big trouble,” Ladybug said, “Imagine my surprise whenever we received new memories of a magazine that you Aunt Alya made appearing twelve years in the past where it didn’t belong?”

“A magazine that I remember a few children begging to borrow fur show and tell,” Chat Noir said.

“And then, we find out your grandfather was missing one of his Quantic artifacts the day after three little children had been dropped off at his house to spend the afternoon with their Agreste grandparents. We of course needed to make sure no super villains had taken it, so while we searched Paris, with your Aunts and Uncle, your Grandparents seemed to have traced the magic to its source,” Ladybug said.

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” Chat Noir said. The three gulped. Chat Noir hadn’t made a pun. That wasn’t good.

“We’re sorry,” Emma said.

“It was all Emma and Hugo’s idea!” Louis said.

“Traitor!”Hugo said.

“It was!” Louis said, “They wanted to use that thing to go back and help out your young selves!”

“Why would you do that? You could have undone everything!” Ladybug said.

“We just wanted you to be happier sooner,” Emma said.

“I also remember burning that Magazine so, you’re going to have to apologize to Aunt Alya for destroying one of her favorite issues of _Héro,_ ” Ladybug said.

“My Lady, ST is signaling us,” Chat Noir said.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Ladybug said before she nodded to her husband and they ran out of the room.

“What should we do with three naughty kittens who broke the house rules, Papillon?” Madame Peacock said as she released her transformation and resumed being their Grandma Agreste.

“We make them eat nothing but vegetables and send them straight to the play room to do something constructive until their parents come back,” Papillon said as he resumed being Grandfather Agreste.

Louis looked so stricken that it was hard for his grandmother to keep a straight face. Emma and Hugo had accepted their fate.

“What constructive activity do you think they should be doing until their parents get back?”

“I have several back issues of _Héro_ saved in boxes, including the one they destroyed. They could search for that issue so that when they apologize again, they can offer the replacement issue as part of their penance.”

“Next time you have a brilliant idea Emma, keep it to yourself,” Hugo grumbled.  Grandfather Agreste gave the twins a piercing gaze,

“Crime doesn’t pay, remember that.”

—————————— ——————————

Hours later, Marinette and Adrien arrived at his parents’ house to pick up their children only to find the three kids out cold in the middle of piles of magazines in play room.

“That was cruel, Father,” Adrien said whenever he picked up the twins. The six-year-olds looked tiny in his arms. Marinette picked up their four-year-old son and noticed the copy of the magazine that had been destroyed in the past was sitting in a pile next to where Louis had been sleeping.

“We’ll be by tomorrow to clean this up,” Marinette said.

“It’s alright,” her mother-in-law said, “We’ve got this, after all someone needs to pay for his cruelty.”

“With that, we’re leaving. Good night Mother, Father,” Adrien said as he bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Though the room was in chaos, the night was peaceful. Everything would be ok.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's been with me the whole time during _Le Magazine de l'Avenir_. I had a blast writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^  
> -MP


End file.
